soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Courtney Matthews
| age = | death cause = | occupation = Founder of the Courtney Matthews Foundation to help under-privileged kids | title = | residence = Old Town Loft Port Charles, New York | family = | parents = Mike Corbin Janine Matthews | siblings = Sonny Corinthos | spouse = A.J. Quartermaine (2002-2005; widowed) Jason Morgan (2003-2004; invalid) Jasper Jacks (2005-2006; divorced) | romances = A.J. Quartermaine Jason Morgan Brian Beck Jasper Jacks Nikolas Cassadine | children = Unborn child (miscarriage w/ Jason) Unborn child (miscarriage w/ Jax; surrogate: Elizabeth) | grandchildren = | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = Dante Falconeri Michael Corinthos (adoptive) Kristina Davis Morgan Corinthos | cousins = | relatives = | species = }} Courtney Matthews (previously Quartermaine, Morgan and Jacks) was a character on General Hospital. She is the mother of Spencer Cassadine. She was previsoly married to AJ Quartermaine, Jason Morgan, and Jasper Jacks. She is the paternal half-sister of Sonny Corinthos who is the son of Mike Corbin. Character History Courtney is the daughter of Mike Corbin and his girlfriend Janine Matthews. She was raised by her mother after her father disappear by being force from her mother to leave. Courtney arrived to Port Charles and was shocked to learn that her father was alive and that she had a half-brother of mob boss Sonny Corinthos. Courtney married AJ Quartermaine. AJ was attempting to get his son back from Sonny and his wife, Carly. Courtney learned that she was getting stalked by unknowned man and her brother had his best-friend and right hand man to helped her. Courtney learned that her husband was behind her stalking and left him. Courtney begin to date Jason and getting divorced from her husband. Sonny learned of the relationship and told them to break up. Courtney and Jason became engaged to be married and Courtney moved into the penthouse with her boyfriend. Courtney and Jason planned their wedding in June 2003 and Courtney learned that she was pregnant. Courtney and Jason postpone the wedding after her best-friend/sister-in-law was kidnapped. Courtney learend that she miscarried her child after her being kidnapped by Lorenzo Alcazar. Courtney told her boyfriend about the miscarried and Jason didn't blame her. Jason had promised that they would be married. They got married in October 2003 in paris with the friends present. Courtney and Jason's marriage did not last that long after Sonny got another woman pregnant with Sonny's child. Jason took her in and promise to raise the baby. Courtney later begin to date a cop cause more damage to the relationship. Courtney later become dating Jasper Jacks. Courtney and Jax became engaged and promised to be together forever. Courtney had been told that she could not carry another child and Jax and Courtney wanted a child. They hired Elizabeth Webber-Spencer to carry the child. Elizabeth losted the child. Courtney become in affair with Nikolas Cassadine. Courtney learned that she was pregnant with someone's child. Courtney and Nikolas become dating and wanted to raise the child. Courtney and Jax's divorce become final and Jax lied to Courtney twice saying that he was the father of the child when it was Nikolas's child. Courtney and Nikolas become engaged and waited to married. Courtney died in February 2006 after giving birth to a son. Courtney named the child after John Michael Jacks before the learning the truth about the baby. Category:General Hospital characters Category:Corinthos family Category:Characters introduced in 2001 Category:1982 Character births Category:Quartermaine family